The Uneasy Path of Love
by x.Rube.x
Summary: After a very unfortunate incident involving the phase pistol, Susan must cope with her regrettable actions that harmed the FanFic Critic. She soon realizes that her love for her third cousin is more than just family. Will the FanFic Critic return these feelings after everything that has happened? Susan/FanFic Critic. Takes place after Episode 192. All criticism is welcomed.
1. Regret

Her mind was reeling. Her emotions were all over the place. All she could do was stare at her cousin who was laying unconscious on the floor, laying there because of a horrible lasp of judgement. Susan knelt down and placed her hand on the FanFic Critic's left cheek, which was slightly red from when Susan had slapped it in a failed attempt to wake her. Feeling great regret, Susan removed her hand. All she could think about was what she had done nearly an hour ago. She was so angry. At the time, she didn't care for the FanFic Critic's well being. All she wanted to do was to hurt her...to punish her. And she did. The thing is, the FanFic Critic did absolutely nothing to warrent this punishment. Susan refused to see it at first, but when Archangel Assassin was scolding her, she realized that she was most certainly in the wrong.

She treated her cousin like a fragile doll when she picked her up. She looked her over as she carried the unconscious critic to the unkept bed in the room. The FanFic Critic's breathing was shallow. Her face was uneasy. Her jacket was open and the white shirt that the FanFic Critic wore was unbuttoned more than it usually was, making her look even more vulnerable. Susan shuttered. How could she have hurt her dear friend like this? She was suppose to be protecting the FanFic Critic, not harming her. What she did today was the ultimate betrayel.

"Is everything okay in here?"

Susan jumped. She turned her attention to the doorway. Archangel Assassin stood there. She wore a concerned look on her face. Obviously she was concerned about the FanFic Critic. The look, however, seemed to be directed at Susan. Why? Susan had no clue. Archangel Assassin had every right to hate Susan for the "incident" that occurred when they last crossed paths. However, she clearly doesn't hate Susan. She's not even afraid of her. This confused Susan a lot.

"I was moving her to the bed," Susan muttered. She looked down at her cousin. Her breathing pattern was the same. Susan looked back over to the gamer. Archangel Assassin was still giving her a concerned look.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked Susan. Susan stared blankly at Archangel Assassin. She then proceeded to carefully lay the FanFic Critic down in the bed. She made sure to tuck her in so she'd be warm. When Susan finally looked at Archangel Assassin, she made no effort to hide the fact that she was on the brink of tears.

"No, I am not going to be okay."

* * *

All she could feel was pain. It was a dull, nagging pain that forced her to awaken. She immediately remembered why she was feeling this pain. The frightening look in Susan's eyes as she mercilessly shot her with the phase pistol haunted her very core. What scared the FanFic Critic the most was that she knew Susan was in the room with her at this very moment. She thought it would be wise to keep her eyes shut, to pretend to still be out of it. She didn't know what state of mind Susan was in at the moment. For all she knew, Susan could still be very pissed at her. She could be waiting for her to awaken just so she could hurt her some more. It was then that the FanFic Critic realized that she was not on her floor. She appeared to be tucked in her bed. A pissed off Susan would not move her to her bed and tuck her in. She did feel some relief but she still was hesitant about reveiling that she's awake. Susan may still be mad. Sometimes, her calm fury can be more scary than her blind rage. The FanFic Critic shuttered, which she quickly realized was a mistake.

"Meg." The FanFic Critic flinched, still refusing to open her eyes. Maybe Susan will think she was dreaming. It was then that she heard the tell-tale squeak from the office chair. Susan had gotten up. The FanFic Critic took a shaky breath, still refusing to open her eyes.

"I am sorry for angering you, Susan. I-I don't remember my last review because I was drunk. Please don't shoot me again! At least not now. I-I can barely move. I don't think my body can handle being shot again."

"...I am not going to hurt you." The reply was soft. The FanFic Critic could hear the sadness in Susan's voice. She now knew for sure that Susan was no longer mad at her. With some hesitance, she opened her eyes and looked over at Susan. She was standing by the office chair. Her face was full of regret, sorrow, and concern. She didn't make a move to approach the bed. It was as if she was waiting for the FanFic Critic's permission.

"Are you okay?" The FanFic Critic asked. Susan was taken aback.

"Am I okay? My state of mind is not of concern. It's yours I am worried about, dear!" She exclaimed, almost with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The FanFic Critic attempted to sit up, which immediately resulted in Susan rushing over to her.

"You just said you can barely move. So, why the bloody hell are you trying to sit up? You silly thing..." Susan scolded as she carefully forced her cousin to lie back down. She felt how tense the FanFic Critic was from her touch. So, she took a step back to give her cousin some space. The FanFic Critic looked at Susan, she felt bad when she saw the hurt look in Susan's eyes.

"I'll recover. Don't worry, Susan. I'm not mad at you."

"You should be," Susan replied softly, "I had no right to...to do what I did earlier. It was wrong of me. I am sorry, Meg. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Sue. Like I said before, I am not mad at you. I forgive you." Susan could not fathom why the FanFic Critic was forgiving her. Even though the FanFic Critic still looked uneasy, she gave Susan a small smile as if to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Susan wanted to rush over to her foolish cousin. She wanted to throttle her for being so foolish to even consider forgiveness. She also wanted to hug her tightly for being so forgiving. Susan, of course, decided against either. She knew the FanFic Critic was still uneasy with her, regardless of her forgiving nature. Throttling her would most likely cause unintentional injury and a guaranteed panic attack. Hugging her would be too soon.

"Thank you, Meg. I don't deserve your forgiveness," Susan replied. She couldn't bring herself to smile. It didn't feel right after what she had done.

"I would like to be left a lone for a bit," the FanFic Critic noticed the hurt look on Susan's face, "...just to rest, that's all," she quickly added. Susan nodded. She understood completely.

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." Without waiting for a reply, Susan quickly retreated to her room. The FanFic Critic stared at the spot where Susan once was. It was going to be hard but she knew she was going to have to toughen up for Susan's sake. She remembered what Lesbian Jesus had said to her in regards to Susan's mental health. She needed to be supportive if she ever hoped to help Susan get back to normal. She wasn't going to lie, though. It was going to be hard after what had happened today, that was for sure.

_My, how our roles have reversed, Sue. I am so sorry.  
_


	2. The Talk

Susan watched the FanFic Critic from behind the door frame. Her cousin was reviewing a fanfiction called "Eddward". From the sounds of it, the fanfic didn't sound pleasant. Susan watched on as the FanFic Critic continued reading the fanfic. She noticed that the FanFic Critic was constantly fiddling with her famous straight blade. Susan didn't forget how her cousin acted earlier when she was gearing up for the review. She had watched her come out of the closet. She was putting on her jacket and her long, brown hair was down. The FanFic Critic looked like she was on the verge of having a heart attack when she saw Susan. When she tried acting like everything was fine, Susan brought up the blade in her cousin's hand. This resulted with the FanFic Critic dropping the blade. Susan kept her gaze fixed on the straight blade as she allowed the memory from earlier to fade away. Without a noise, Susan went back downstairs to reheat the meal she had gotten for her cousin. She had a feeling that the FanFic Critic would be done with the review soon.

After ten minutes, Susan watched from the living room as her cousin descended down the stairs. The FanFic Critic did not glance at Susan as she walked by the living room entrance. Susan waited a moment before she put her book down. If she was going to do this, it would have to be while her cousin was eating. That way, Meg would not have an excuse to leave. When she entered the kitchen, she saw the FanFic Critic tense lightly. She didn't look up. Holding back a sigh, Susan sat across from her cousin and kept her fixed in her gaze.

"The fanfic was longer than expected I see," Susan stated. The FanFic Critic tightened her grip on the straight blade in her right hand as she used her left hand to eat another chicken nugget.

"Yeah it was, uh, a pretty long fanfic. I didn't bother reading it all," she replied softly. Susan noted that her cousin kept her gaze down. She had never seen her friend act like this before. It broke her heart.

"I take it that the fanfiction was bad?" She pressed on. The FanFic Critic looked up and briefly froze when they made eye contact. She looked away.

"Not necessarily. It was just one of those fanfics that like to darken up cartoons that are meant for kids." Susan glanced at the FanFic Critic's straight blade. She then looked back at the FanFic Critic.

"You don't usually eat with your blade with you. May I ask why you have it here?" The FanFic Critic turned pale. She glanced at Susan, whose eyes were still locked onto hers, and then glanced at the blade. She smiled nervously as she put the blade in her jacket. Susan studied her sadly. She desperately wanted to hug and comfort her.

"Uh...the...the fanfic made me uneasy. That's all..."Meg muttered this unconvincingly.

"It's not the fanfic that is making you uneasy, my dear," Susan replied softly, "The thing that is making you uneasy is sitting right across from you." The FanFic Critic looked at Susan at a loss of words. She wanted to deny it but it would be a lie. She hated herself for being uneasy and afraid of Susan. The dream she had that morning, though, had a really bad effect on her.

"Susan..."

"You can deny it all you want but I know it's true. I can see it in your eyes and your body language," Susan regarded her cousin sadly, "...and I know you are still in a lot of pain. You try to hide it but I know it's still there. Being shot once can have a lingering effect. With the amount of times I shot you, I know that it will take you a long time to fully heal."

"Sue..."

"When I had shot you repeatedly that day, I would be lying if I were to claim that I meant no harm. I wanted to hurt you, to teach you a lesson. For that, I am deeply sorry. I know that I already apologized but I need to apologize again. What I did was unforgivable."

"I have already said that I have forgiven you," the FanFic Critic interrupted, "I may be acting...off, but that doesn't mean that I am mad. Just...give me some time, Susan. Please." The two stared at each other for what felt like ages. Susan finally glanced down at her hands before standing up.

"Okay, Meg. I understand. I'll leave you to your meal." She smiled sadly at the FanFic Critic before she turned and left the room. The FanFic Critic looked down at the food that Susan had gotten for her. She ignored the tears that streamed down her face.


	3. The Healing Process

Susan was kicking herself as she headed downstairs. Dressing up as the Grim Reaper was an obvious mistake. What was she thinking? With an aggrivated sigh, she put the dark hood back on and went outside. She was still going to attempt to enjoy the Halloween spirit by scaring passing kids. It had been two weeks since the "phase pistol" incident. Things had gotten better between her and her cousin but not by much. Today was obvious. Susan grumbled when she saw that there were no kids around. She didn't want to go back in. So, she went out to the back yard. She decided to stand there like a weird scarecrow-like grim reaper. At least it would scare the neighbors. It would also give her time to think.

* * *

Susan had been standing there for almost a half an hour when she heard someone approaching. She turned and saw hat it was the FanFic Critic. She was supposed to be dressed like Michael Jackson but, due to not having the wig for the costume, she looked more like a Blues Brother. She looked a bit nervous as she approached Susan. Susan guessed it was a mixture of the costume and the unfortunate incident that still haunted them both. When the FanFic Critic was close enough to Susan, she took off the dark sunglasses she was wearing for the costume. Susan took the hood off. There was an awkward silence.

"Um...I am sorry for acting freaked out earlier, Susan. I, uh, wanted to explain to you why I acted the way I did."

"Okay, dear."

"Well, do you remember last Halloween? When I had that nightmare after you...um..." The FanFic Critic immediately regretted saying what she said. She could tell that Susan still felt awful for _that_ incident as well as the more recent incident that occured two weeks ago.

"I remember, Megan," Susan replied stiffly. The FanFic Critic flinched slightly at Susan's use of her full name. She looked away as she took off the fedora she was wearing, her long ponytail blew as a small gust of wind entered the area.

"Well, your costume resembles how you looked in that nightmare." Of course! How could she be so stupid? Before Susan could mentally scold herself, the FanFic Critic continued, "Uh, well, that's why I was a bit freaked out." The FanFic Critic then sighed, looking Susan in the eyes for the first time without fear.

"I am sorry, Susan. I know that you feel bad and I know that my actions recently haven't been helping. I promise that I will ease off and try not to act so...edgy. I want to assure you again that I am not mad at you over what happened. Heck, I've put you through so much over the years that I did deserve it!" Susan's eyes flashed oddly, which made the FanFic Critic regret that last part.

"Uh, well, it looks like you were having a moment before I interrupted. So, I'll let you be..." When the FanFic Critic turned to leave, Susan wrapped her arm around the FanFic Critic's chest to stop her from leaving. She then turned her cousin so she was facing her and pulled her into a tight hug. Susan pulled her head back slightly so she could kiss the FanFic Critic on the cheek before resting her head on the FanFic Critic's shoulder. The FanFic Critic, a bit shocked by what just happened, awkwardly returned the hug.

"You did not deserve what I did to you," Susan said sternly as she gently rubbed her cousin's back, "Don't you ever make a statement like that again."

"I-I won't. I'm sorry," the FanFic Critic stuttered. Susan gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Stop apologizing."

* * *

The dinner that was shared between Susan, the FanFic Critic, and Archangel Assassin was normal for the most part. Even though Archangel didn't witness the incident outside, she could tell that the cousins had a breakthrough of some sort. Whatever the breakthrough was, Archangel didn't care. She was just glad that things were on their way to returning to normal...or so she thought.

"Thanks for stopping by, Liz!" The FanFic Critic called out to Archangel, whose real name was Liz, as she got into her car. Liz waved to her friend before she closed her car door and drove away. The FanFic Critic closed the front door and locked it. She turned to face Susan, who had been watching from the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked, she was referring to the lingering soreness that was a result of the incident from two weeks ago.

"I'm okay. It's slowly getting better," the FanFic Critic answered honestly. Susan regarded her for a minute.

"If you're comfortable with it, I can give you a proper massage. It may help you heal faster," she suggested. The FanFic Critic was a bit shocked by Susan's suggestion but did well to hide it.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that. Just let me change into my pajamas first." Susan nodded and watched her cousin retreat upstairs. After a few minutes, the FanFic Critic called for Susan to come up. Taking a breath, Susan headed upstairs. For some reason, she was nervous. She didn't know why.

"Lay on your stomach. It'll work better if you're laying down."

"Okay," Meg replied a bit uneasily. She had never gotten a massage before. She hoped that the massage would work. Either way, she would do anything to help the tension between the two of them to cease. Their moment outside was a great help but things were still a bit off. When she got settled, she felt Susan's hands grip her shoulders. They kneaded into her tense muscles, causing her to moan softly in relief.

"Am I hurting you?" Susan asked in a concerned tone.

"No, you're doing fine," the FanFic Critic replied softly. Feeling more confident and motivated, Susan proceeded with the massage. The massage lasted for thirty minutes. The FanFic Critic was in a peaceful slumber by the time Susan was done. Wearing a satisfied and loving smile on her face, Susan carefully tugged the blanket from her sleeping cousin and tucked her in. She didn't know why but she felt...different somehow, especially when she knew that she succeeded in making Meg feel better. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her sleeping cousin. She noticed that the FanFic Critic's hair was still up in a ponytail. She gently grabbed at the ponytail and slowly manuevered the hair tie down the length of her cousin's long locks. For some reason, Susan gently ran her fingers through the FanFic Critic's hair. Realizing what she was doing, Susan immediately stopped.

_What am I doing? Why do I feel so...strange?  
_

Shaking her head, Susan turned off the light and retreated to her room.


	4. Confusion

A lot was on her mind that evening. So much so that she couldn't read her book. With a sigh, Susan closed the latest novel she was trying to read. She didn't know what was up with herself lately. The thing is, she couldn't stop thinking about her cousin. She felt...differently about her than before and she could not explain it. With the thought of the FanFic Critic on her mind, Susan decided to see what she was doing. It was awfully quiet next door. Susan knew that the FanFic Critic was supposed to be reviewing a fanfic. That thought immediately made her get up and cross the room. She needed to make sure that everything was okay.

When she opened the door that led to the hallway that connected their bedrooms, Susan stood still to listen for any noises. Silence. Without a second thought, Susan closed her own door and crossed the short hallway. She gripped the door handle to her cousin's room and pressed her ear up against the door, just to be sure. Again, she heard silence. She quickly opened the door and looked down to her right. The FanFic Critic was slumped over her desk. Susan felt a mixture of panic and anger wash over her. She dashed over to her cousin and placed her hands on the FanFic Critic's shoulders. They felt warm, which calmed Susan a bit. She carefully moved her hand below her cousin's chin so she could feel if there was a gash in her cousin's neck. Warm, smooth skin and a soft pulse from below the skin met her fingers. Susan sighed in relief.

"Thank god. For your own sake and my own, I'm glad that this scene wasn't what I thought it was," Susan said to the slumped over figure before her. Susan knew her cousin was unconscious. She didn't know why immediately until she heard a soft snore. The FanFic Critic was sleeping. Susan, baffled, decided to check the computer screen to see what the fanfic was. She read the first few paragraphs before stopping. If she had read anymore, she would've fallen asleep as well. Susan turned her attention to the camera that was still on and recording.

"As you can clearly see, the FanFic Critic fell asleep due to how boring this fanfic is. She's the FanFic Critic and I'm Susan. She reads it, you listens, and she needs to go to bed!" With that said, Susan reached around the camera and turned it off. She didn't know if her cousin was going to bother making an episode with the footage. Frankly, at the moment, she didn't care. She was just relieved that her cousin had merely fallen asleep and had not killed herself.

"Come on, dearie, wake up," Susan said warmly as she gently shook her slumbering cousin. With a groan of annoyance, the FanFic Critic woke up. She looked a bit confused when she saw her laptop and the camera in front of her. It was then that she realized that Susan was there with her. Susan still had a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Uh...wh-what happened?" The FanFic Critic asked, almost fearfully. She really hoped that she didn't do what she thought she did.

"Well, it seems that you were reviewing a fanfic. The fanfic was so boring that you wound up falling to sleep." The FanFic Critic sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god! I was worried for a second there!" She exclaimed as she got to her feet. Susan still had a hand on the FanFic Critic's shoulder, who hadn't seemed to notice.

"So was I," Susan replied softly. She felt the FanFic Critic tense up slightly under her grip, "Come. Let's get you off to bed," Susan said quickly to change the subject. The FanFic Critic nodded and started to undo her jacket. Susan got behind her cousin and helped her take off the jacket when she saw that the FanFic Critic was having trouble.

"Thanks," the FanFic mumbled in a tired tone. Susan nodded at her as she draped the black blazer over the office chair.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked. The FanFic Critic turned to look at Susan. She had already taken off her shirt. Susan, who usually was unphased by seeing her cousin in her bra, blushed and quickly turned her attention to her own hands. The FanFic Critic didn't seem to notice.

"Better. Ever since you gave me that massage the other night, I've been feeling less sore," Meg replied as freed her massive breasts from their prison. Susan, who chose the wrong time to look up, immediately averted her gaze to her hands again. She didn't know why seeing her cousin's breasts was getting her so flustered and...no. She brushed the thought away and, with as much willpower as possible, brought her gaze back up to meet her cousin's.

"Great! I'm glad that worked," Susan paused, "...would you like me to give you another one?" When Susan asked this, the FanFic Critic was pulling her pajama pants on. She was still topless. Susan had to avert her gaze once again.

"You don't have to, Susan. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! If giving you a massage every night helps you heal faster, then I will happily give you one. Besides, it's because of me that you're in pain to begin with. When you're fully dressed, lie down on your bed." The FanFic Critic kept her gaze on Susan for a moment before she pulled her nightshirt over her head. She tried not to show that she was in pain when she did that but when she looked at Susan after getting the shirt on successfully, she knew by the look on Susan's face that she had noticed. With a sheepish half smile, the FanFic Critic made her way over to the bed. She gingerly laid down on her stomach. When she was settled, Susan got onto the bed and knelt over her cousin with one knee on each side of her cousin's thigh.

"This time, I will applying the massage on bare skin. If that's okay, that is..."

"That's fine," the FanFic Critic replied. Susan took a breath, feeling a bit shaky. She took the FanFic Critic's shirt and carefully lifted it until it was bunched up by her cousin's shoulders. She then placed her hands on the FanFic Critic's shoulder blades and began to gently massage her. The reaction from the FanFic Critic was immediate. She seemed to melt under Susan's touch. With her heart pounding in her ears, Susan slowly worked her hands down her cousin's back. When they found their way to the FanFic Critic's lower back, Susan used her thumbs to massage in small circles. She knew this spot was the most sore from the "phase pistol" incident. So, Susan was determined that it got the most attention during these sessions. There was no protesting from the FanFic Critic. In fact, she was perfectly content with having this particular part of her back being massaged.

"Yeah...I-I could accept this being done every night...ah..." the FanFic Critic moaned softly. Susan smiled at this comment. Her cousin's feedback was making her feel less flustered from before.

"Then it shall be," Susan replied. She slowly started to work her hands back up her cousin's exposed back. After a minute, her hands were back up at the shoulder blades. It was then that she started to gently run her nails up and down the FanFic Critic's back. The result was to Susan's satisfaction. The FanFic Critic was completely relaxed below her. She would moan in pleasure every now and then. Susan continued to do this for a few minutes before going back to massaging her cousin's lower back. This went on for thirty minutes. And, like the last massage, the FanFic Critic was fast asleep by the time Susan was done.

Satisfied, Susan carefully pulled the FanFic Critic's shirt back down. She then slowly tugged the blanket that was beneath her sleeping cousin. When she got it free, she draped it over the FanFic Critic. Again, she noticed that the FanFic Critic's hair was up. It was in a bun this time, so she would have to be careful about getting it undone. Slowly, she worked her fingers into the bun, loosening the hair to form a ponytail. She then worked the hair tie down the length of the ponytail to get it free. Susan placed the hair tie on the night stand. She then turned her attention back to her sleeping cousin. The FanFic Critic looked really peaceful. This made Susan happy. This also made Susan feel...odd. Without being fully aware of what she was doing, Susan gently brushed a strand of hair out of the FanFic Critic's face. Her thumb lingered on her cousin's cheek for a moment before she abruptly pulled it away.

_What the bloody hell am I doing?!  
_

Susan's heart was pounding as she stared down at the FanFic Critic. She didn't know what was going on with her. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Susan turned the light off and retreated to her own room to get some rest.


	5. A Misunderstanding

The FanFic Critic resembled a deer in headlights when she felt a hand firmly place itself on her right shoulder. She was just finishing up her 199h episode of her webshow. The fanfic she had just read and reviewed was about her and Susan and it was written by the same person who wrote the very first slash fanfic about them. While this fanfic didn't slash them like the last one, it was still painful to read. Even worse, it had a sequel. The sequel is the fanfic due for the 200th episode. Due to how bad Susan reacted to Overlook Feelings, the fanfic that slashed her and FanFic Critic together, the FanFic Critic was fearful of how Susan would react to the two fanfics she was going to review for episodes 199 and 200. Since the "R1NGMasterJ5" fiasco, Susan was a hell of a lot more short-tempered and very frightening when angry. So, the FanFic had decided that she was going to try and keep Susan in the dark about these two reviews. Due to the hand on her shoulder, however, the FanFic Critic knew that she had failed...miserably.

"Wrap up the review, dear," Susan said calmly. The FanFic Critic nervously looked into the lense of the camera.

"I'm the FanFic Critic. I read it, you listen and, hopefully, I will see you all in the 200th episode!" After a pause, the FanFic Critic reached around the camera and turned it off. Susan kept her gaze locked onto the FanFic Critic as she stood up. The FanFic Critic turned to face Susan but she purposely avoided eye contact.

"I heard everything. I was just outside your bedroom door. It was left ajar," Susan answered her cousin's unasked question. The FanFic Critic stiffened. That meant that she heard her unintentional jabs made at Susan that she intended on cutting out. She knew Susan was going to find out eventually but she didn't intend for it to be this soon.

"Susan, I-I'm sorry! I was going to tell you about these fanfics eventually, I really was! I just...I was just...concerned about how you would react to them!" The FanFic Critic sputtered out all at once.

"Meg-"

"And I'm sorry about making fun of you! That was unintentional. Sometimes, I go off unfiltered and I promise that I will edit that out. But, you know, it is a bit creepy when I wake up after being knocked out and turn to see you watching-ah, shit! I'm sorry, forget I said that!" The FanFic Critic held her head in her hands in frustration at herself.

"Meg, I'm-"

"Yes, I know you are mad! I should've told you! I-I just panicked when I saw who the author was for these two fanfics! You reacted badly last time and that was BEFORE-ARGH! Why did I say that?!" The FanFic Critic yelled that last part at herself. She was going to try to apologize more but was interrupted by Susan pulling her into a tight hug.

"Calm yourself dear. There is no need for you to get all worked up! I'm not mad at you," Susan said calmly. She gently rubbed her cousin's lower back in a soothing manner as an attempt to calm the FanFic Critic down.

"Y-your not mad?"

"No. Maybe a tad annoyed, but not mad," Susan replied.

"Uh, well, I'm sorry that your annoyed!" Susan rolled her eyes, though she was somewhat amused by how her cousin was acting.

"Stop apologizing, you silly thing!" Susan pulled back to look the FanFic Critic in the eyes, "The only reason why I was annoyed was because you failed to remember that there have been much, much worse fanfics written about us. So, you being afraid of how I would react to these stories is rather silly." The FanFic Critic took a moment to think about what Susan said and then sheepishly grinned. Susan wanted to kiss her but then mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

"Ah...heh, heh, heh...I didn't think of that!"

"Clearly not," Susan replied with a slight grin of her own. Her face then turned serious, "Even if I was mad at you, dear, I would not have hurt you. You don't have to be fearful about that anymore."

"Susan, I wasn't-"

"I heard everything, Meg," Susan interrupted sternly. The FanFic Critic went to say something but stopped. She then looked very guilty.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I understand, dear," Susan replied softly. She was taken by surprise when it was the FanFic Critic who pulled them into a tight hug. She had no clue why she was so flustered by this. After a minute, the mutually pulled back and looked at each other.

"W-well, let's get something to eat!" Susan said a bit too enthusiastically to break the silence. The FanFic Critic, who seemed unaware of Susan's flustered state, nodded. The two then headed down to the kitchen to have dinner.


	6. The Dream

**A/N: I want to thank the FanFic Critic and Dr. Manhattan for their continued feedback.**

* * *

The FanFic Critic had just finished a review when Susan made her presence known. She casually turned off her camera as Susan slowly approached her. As soon as the FanFic Critic put the camera down, Susan grabbed her, twirled her around so she was facing Susan, and then began to passionately kiss her. The FanFic Critic growled seductively and pushed Susan away. They stared hungrily at each other.

"Was the fanfic a turn-on for you?" The FanFic Critic asked with a grin. Susan returned it.

"It was _you_ who was the turn-on," Susan replied huskily. She closed the distance between them and grabbed at the buttons of the FanFic Critic's jacket. They began to kiss once more as Susan fumbled to get the buttons undone. The FanFic Critic, once again, shoved Susan away. She chuckled darkly as she dramatically flung her jacket to the floor.

"Don't think I'm going to let you have all of the fun!"

The FanFic Critic then pulled her shirt off. She savored the look of lust on Susan's face as she freed her breasts next. Not being able to resist anymore, Susan growled as she dashed towards her cousin. The force of her embracing the FanFic Critic caused them both to fall to the floor. Susan straddled the FanFic Critic and then began to kiss her roughly as her hands began to massage the massive breasts. The FanFic Critic, who was clearly enjoying this, thrusted her hips upwards. She used her hand to hold Susan's butt and then began to grind. Susan pulled back to grin mischiefly at her cousin.

"Oh, you some of that right now, eh?"

"No shit," the FanFic Critic growled. Susan's grin widened as her hands traveled down the FanFic Critic's body-

* * *

Susan shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. She wore a horrified look on her face when the memory of the dream she just had burned inside her head.

"Wh-what the bloody hell was that?" She gasped, her breathing was still heavy. She looked around her bedroom just to make sure that the FanFic Critic wasn't in there. Susan then got out her bed and looked at the clock. It was half past ten! The grumbled to herself as she quickly made her way out of her room. A nice shower would ease her mind!

"Good morning, Susan! You slept in late today. Stayed up late?" The FanFic Critic asked from her desk when Susan emerged from her room. Susan glanced down at the FanFic Critic and tried to act normal. The thought of the FanFic Critic half naked was still fresh in her mind.

"Erm, yes. I was reading a very engaging book," Susan muttered. The FanFic Critic looked a bit concerned.

"Are you okay? Your face is a bit flushed." This caused Susan's face to become even more red. Susan hurried for the door.

"I'm fine! Just need to take a shower!" With that said, Susan hastily opened the door and made her escape. The FanFic Critic watched the door in utter confusion.

"What was that about?" She asked herself out loud. With a shrug, the FanFic Critic went back to looking through her list of requests.

Susan locked the bathroom door and then leaned up against it. Her heart was racing along with her mind. Why did she have that dream and why was she so flustered by it? With a frustrated sigh, Susan began to undress.

"It was just a dream, just a bloody dream...about me gearing up to shag Meg..." Susan's face turned white when a horrible realization dawned on her, she was aroused by the dream. What's worse is that she is still aroused. Quietly cursing, Susan turned the shower on and got in it. She furiously cleaned every inch of her body in a vain attempt to erase the dream from her mind. It was not working. Grumbling even more, Susan rinsed herself thoroughly and turned off the shower. She thought long and hard as she dried herself off. She needed to know why she's been feeling off lately and why she had such an erotic dream about her and the FanFic Critic. It was then that a name popped into Susan's head that could explain everything. Susan narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Lesbian Jesus."

"Yes, my love?" An overly loving voice answered. Susan jumped with a yell as she grabbed a towel to cover up. Lesbian Jesus stood before her with a wide grin on her face. Susan glared daggers at her.

"Just because I said your name, that doesn't mean you can pop into the bathroom while I am clearly NAKED!" Susan snarled in a hushed tone. The last thing she needed was for the FanFic Critic to overhear them.

"Oh, my mistake," Lesbian Jesus answered with a sweet smile. She eyed Susan's one exposed breast. Susan, who noticed, quickly covered it up while she continued to glare at the Goddess.

"What did you do to me?" Susan asked angrily.

"What do you mean, my dear Susan?"

"You KNOW what I mean!" Susan snarled. Lesbian Jesus stared innocently back at Susan with a warm smile.

"I'm afraid I don't," she replied simply. Susan's stare was infuriated.

"I'm referring to how...odd I've been feeling towards my cousin lately! I am also referring to that-that bloody dream I had this morning!" Lesbian Jesus simply stared at Susan with a genuinely confused look on her face. After a brief moment, a look of realization spread on her face. She then smiled at Susan in a gleeful way.

"You mean to tell me...that you have been having..."feelings" for the FanFic Critic?" She asked softly, hardly containing her excitement. Susan stared blankly at her.

"I...you...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She whispered in a very restrained tone. This caused Lesbian Jesus's smile to widen.

"Whatever your..."feeling" towards your cousin is not of my doing. I do wish I could take the credit but, alas, a Goddess such as myself cannot manipulate the feelings of others." Susan's face turned white.

"You. Are. Lying," she growled angrily, "And I never said I was in love with my cousin!"

"I am not lying," Lesbian Jesus retorted gently, "Have you ever been in love before?" Susan was about to say yes but then paused. With a look of disappointment on her face, she realized that she had never been in love before. When she looked at Lesbian Jesus, she knew that the Goddess knew her answer.

"Th-that doesn't mean I am!" Susan said, although she was slowly doubting herself. Lesbian Jesus smiled warmly at her.

"You never know what the future holds, my dear mortal. Now if you'll excuse me, I must revive my idea for the FanFic Critic Porno!" With a flash, Lesbian Jesus was gone. Susan stared blankly at the spot where the Goddess once was.

_Bloody hell...  
_


End file.
